The Legend of Zelda What Makes a Hero English
by Yorae Rasante
Summary: Translation of my fic in portuguese. Zelda talks to her people about the events in Ocarina of Time


**The Legend of Zelda:What Makes a Hero**

After many years, the translation of the ancient text found in ancient Hyrule ruins was complete. It is the transcription of a speech by the Queen at the time after the victory of the kingdom against a tyrant that once held control of it, a speech mostly about hopes, dreams and peace.

_My dear people of Hyrule;_

_Not long ago we were saved of a big threat, a tyrant that seized the kingdom by force and fear. We were saved by someone who came out of nowhere, with a light of hope and salvation for us._

_But why? __Why did he go through all of that? It wasn't for his own needs, since He didn't get anything, only sufferings and losses. It wasn't for obligation, since he owned us nothing, but all of us own him. It wasn't for personal profit, to take advantage of the debt we now have for him, since we all know that after all was over he just left, leaving with us only this sensation of something missing that can only be described by the foreign word "Saudade". What makes someone throw away everything He calls peace and happiness only for the chance of helping others, without caring for his own desires, needs not even his own safety? What makes someone risk his life for people he doesn't even know?_

_What makes a hero?_

_Hero is not only someone who comes when everyone needs. Hero is not someone for who we look from bellow, a saint, a savior. A hero is someone who does what is right, and follows his heart._

_A hero is someone who helps everyone in need not for duty, or for reward, or to be recognized as a hero. In fact, a hero doesn't think of himself as a hero. A hero thinks of himself just as a normal person, and only does what his heart tells him that is the right thing to do__._

_A hero is not someone who can't ever turn his back to someone in need, neither is someone who never wants to. A hero is someone who can do whatever he wishes, and mosto f the times even wants to keep going without bothering, but knows what is the right thing to do, and does it even knowing the consequences for himself__._

_A hero is someone with courage to follow his dreams without ever turning back, but that turns back nonetheless and even goes out of his way to help others follow theirs, even at the risk of never finding his own again. And he creates another road for his journey, even if a harder one, and follows it, but is never afraid of letting GO of him and create another one to help someone else__._

_A hero is someone who keeps walking even when there is no more hope, filling the others with his own, someone without fear of dealing with the problems on his path, no matter how hard they may be, but with the wisdom to know when to make a turn and go back to the path latter, even if for this he needs to take a longer one__._

_A hero is someone with the power to stand up when he falls and keep walking, filling others with his courage and hope, even IF for this He needs to lose his own hope and his dreams__._

_A hero is the Link that binds us at times of need, and makes us keep going forward. Is someone ho believes in what he does, and never gives up. Is someone who sacrifices himself for what he believes, even if he gets nothing but suffering, even if he loses everything he has. Is someone who is not bound to any emotion or obligation besides what he believes to be right or wrong__._

_A hero is just a man who knows he is free__._

_I would like everyone to look to the Hyrule Royal Family shield. On it, is represented the Triforce, legendary symbol of infinite power, composed of Power, Wisdom and Courage, each of them represented by a triangle that when together with the other two take the shape of a bigger one, with a hole in the middle in the shape of a fourth triangle.__ With it there is a drawing of a bird, symbol of freedom, holding a fourth triangle, one that fits and fills the empty spot on the Triforce. This fourth piece is the hero, someone who has all of these traits and uses them when needed, but is free to choose by himself if they are._

_We were just saved by a hero, someone who didn't show up when we needed, but actually was among us and stood up when he fought it was needed for someone to take an action and didn't have second thoughts about it nor turned around until his mission, a mission no one but himself gave him, was fulfilled.__ Alguém que em vez de perder as esperanças quando os problemas vieram se agarrou a toda a que ainda tinha e com ela seguiu em frente até despertar a esperança adormecida em todos nós._

_I hope that, wherever he may be now, he is filled with happiness and hope, and that all the dreams he left behind for us may come true, just as he gave us the chance and courage to fight make ours do__._

_And I wish for all your collaboration and aid, so that the dreams of everyone may come true, as a sing of gratitude for him__._

_Queen Zelda_

Many people ask themselves if the anonymous hero here mentioned actually existed, or, if he did, what of the tales about him is truth and what is merely myths of the people of the time. But this hero is still recognized and clammed in many local legends as the personification of everything that Queen Zelda I and her descendents defended in their governments.

Legends known, due to the lack of the hero's name, as the Legends of Zelda.

* * *

If you want an explanation of "Saudade", there's an article in wikipedia about it.

I finished playing Terranigma, an Enix game for SNES and one of the games with the best and at the same time sadder (or maybe one of the sadder and because of that one of the Best, player's choice) endings ever, and this question showed up in my mind: what makes a hero?  
This fic is my personal attempt to answer this, and at the same time try to explain why, after all, the game series is known as Legend of Zelda being Link the main character.  
I admit, the sentence "a hero is just a man who knows he is free" I took from the "Sons of Fate" song of the "The Protomen" band...  
I hope you like it, or at least that it give you guys something to think about.  
I know it is short, but it comes straight from the heart.  
Oh yeah, it takes place right after Ocarina of Time, that according to Miyamoto was the first one chronologically, and the opening of Wind Waker says that after this game Link ran away on Epona and was never seen again.

I really think it's quite obvious, but better mention here:  
Zelda, Triforce and The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo  
Nintendo © Nintendo


End file.
